An agro-food processing system is capable of providing suitable conditions for chemical and biological reactions, converting raw materials into specific products and improving their quality. Reaction systems can be widely applied to chemical, biological, food and pharmaceutical industries. And, the electric field is mainly applied in food, chemical and agricultural processing, which can achieve sterilization, inactivation of enzyme, and high-efficiency extraction of functional ingredients and enhancement of diffusion. The existing electrical processing technologies containing high-intensity pulsed electric field, moderate electric field and ohmic heating have the following control conditions: electric field intensity, processing duration, frequency, waveform, flow rate, temperature, electrode configuration and the like. However, these technologies utilize metal electrodes to process samples, resulting in electrochemical reactions, electrode corrosion, and heavy metal contamination during long-term treatment.